


Angel of Judgement

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: A fortune teller that may or may not be a seer, answer one of Sam's questions reading him his cards.





	Angel of Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COWT challenge by Lande Di fandom. Prompt: Angel of judgement

"Why are we even here Dean?" Asked Sam looking around, the tent they were in was full of weird stuff, and they were the ones talking.

"This woman is going to read you your cards. She is the real deal Sammy, she knows everything"

"Are you serious? Why would I want to know my future? I've got enough to deal with in my present to start worrying about my future" he didn't say, but there was something he wanted to know.

"I'm sure she'll tell you interesting things. I'll have a look around and you call me when you are done" said that, he left him there.

It was only when he saw the girl that he got his brother's enthusiasm, he had even paid the woman himself. She was beautiful, that meant... Dean was trying to set him up. Again.

He sighed and sat on the chair in front of the woman.

"Let's get this over with"

She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. "Sure thing Sam Winchester. No, your brother didn't tell me your name. Let's see if we can find the answer to your question, shall we?"

"And what would that be? This question of mine?" He was skeptical, there were not a lot of real seers in world.

"You want to know if you'll see the one that you have fallen for again. You don't think he is actually dead"

"How? What? How do you know that?" He was hooked. He had to know more now.

She smiled at him, mysteriously, and he sat closer.

"I think that I'll need just one cart for you to answer your question" that said, she mixed her cards and made him mix them too before putting them in front of him and turning the first card around.

The angel of judgement looked up at him from his position on the table. He almost jumped up from the chair. "Is he here? Is that what he is doing? Is it one of his tricks?"

The woman smiled and shook her head. "He is not here, but you will receive news about him soon, he is not far from you, he is looking after you from afar. Believe in him. This card means you will have good news soon about the person you love"

"I hope you are right. Thank you madam" he got up and walked out of there.

It started with candy appearing everywhere in the bunker, it kept going with lollipops on Sam's bed and then biscuits waiting for him at the breakfast table, even some pie for Dean.

These little gestures made Sam start to hope. He thought about what the woman had said about Gabriel coming back and it looked like she had been right.

A couple of days later, Gabriel appeared in their lives again and he couldn't be happier. Maybe that woman was really a seer or she had just had a lot of luck, but she had given him his hope back and also his Angel of judgement, his love. His Gabe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
